


Zu spät

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Thiel ist zu spät gekommen.





	Zu spät

**Author's Note:**

> Düster. Wollte jetzt raus.

Zehn Sekunden. Zehn verdammte Sekunden früher, und alles wäre anders gekommen.

Auch wenn er sich noch so oft einzureden versucht und ja eigentlich auch weiß, dass er nichts dafür kann, dass er sein Bestes gegeben hat, dass er doch nicht wissen konnte, wo Boerne steckt und in welcher Gefahr er schwebt, dass er sich nicht schuldig fühlen muss, schnüren ihm das schlechte Gewissen und die Verzweiflung doch immer wieder den Hals zu.

Er ist zu spät gekommen. Dieses eine Mal ist er zu spät gekommen, dieses eine Mal hat er Boerne nicht rechtzeitig helfen können. Verfluchte Scheiße, er ist zu spät gekommen. Zu spät. 

Boerne, dessen Brustkorb sich immer langsamer hebt und senkt, Boerne, der ihn in Todesangst mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrt, das ganze Blut, nie mehr wird er diese Bilder aus seinem Kopf bekommen. Nein, nie mehr. Die Bilder verfolgen ihn. Auf der Arbeit, daheim, überall. Am schlimmsten ist es, wenn er abends im Bett liegt und schlafen möchte. Kaum schließt er die Augen, sieht er Boerne, der um sein Leben kämpft, vor sich.

Wäre er nicht zu spät gekommen, wäre er zehn Sekunden früher dort gewesen, würden Boerne und er vielleicht jetzt hier zusammen sitzen. Boerne würde an seinem Weinglas nippen, und seine Einschätzungen zu dem neuesten Mordfall abgeben, ob er das wollen würde oder nicht. Wenn er zehn Sekunden früher dort gewesen wäre. Aber er ist zu spät gekommen. Und nichts ist mehr wie es war.

 

Das Telefon klingelt. Er zuckt zusammen, das tut er seit einer Woche ziemlich oft, wenn jemand anruft. Riesige Angst und auch ein bisschen Hoffnung breiten sich in ihm aus.

Am anderen Ende der Leitung ist eine Frau mit einer freundlichen und warmen Stimme.

Er schließt die Augen und atmet tief durch. Boerne ist aus dem Koma erwacht.


End file.
